1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the measurement of biomedical data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dry chemistry refers to the use of strips impregnated with a dry enzyme to which the specimen is added. This assessment method focuses on quantitative analysis of the chemical reactions by computer analyzers.
This assessment method causes the differences between measurement results obtained using the same specimen due to environmental factors, such as the amount of specimen, the specimen injection method and temperature, besides chemical and biological factors. In particular, there is a strong possibility that an apparatus for measuring biomedical data at home other than a laboratory causes great differences. Since the differences between measurement results cast doubt on the accuracy of the measurement results, a method of ensuring the reproducibility of measurement results is required.